A shock absorber is a mechanical or hydraulic device designed to absorb and dampen shock impulses. A shock absorber converts kinetic energy of the shock into another form of energy, such as heat, which is then dissipated.
In a vehicle, shock absorbers reduce the effect of traveling over rough ground, leading to an improved ride quality and vehicle handing. Typically, shock absorbers use valving of oil and gasses to absorb excess energy from springs. Spring rates are chosen by manufactures based on a plurality of factors, including the weight of the vehicle.
Conventional shock absorbers in vehicles use a single pivot, such that the wheels effectively move in an arc. Additionally, conventional shock absorbers limit the vertical displacement of wheels to be between 0.5 to 1.5 times the wheel diameters. These deficiencies limit wheel contact and impact on the vehicle while the vehicle climbs obstacles.
Accordingly, needs exist for a vehicle with a passive suspension linkage system, wherein the linkage system includes a rear stabilizer bar configured to couple a left and right side of a vehicle, and mirrored and chained linkage bars.